disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Referencias a Disney en Enchanted
Referencias de películas de Disney en la película Enchanted. General Referencias generales que hacen referencia a más de una película de Disney son los siguientes: * El portal de Andalasia a Nueva York - una referencia a Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Monsters, Inc., Tron, y The Chronicles of Narnia. * La apertura de libro de cuentos - un tributo a otras películas con un libro de apertura * La personalidad inicial de Giselle es tomada sobre la base de varias princesas de Disney, el director Kevin Lima la describe como "alrededor del 80% de Blancanieves, con algunos rasgos tomados de Cenicienta y Aurora... aunque su adrenalina viene de Ariel. * El personaje de la Reina Narissa - basado en la Reina Grimhilde de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Maléfica de Sleeping Beauty, y la Bruja Blanca de The Chronicles of Narnia. Ella era también la madrastra del príncipe haciendo de ella una combinación de la Reina Grimhilde y Lady Tremaine. Ella es también tanto un ser humano y un dibujo, por lo que es similar al Juez Doom de Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * El beso de amor verdadero - una referencia a la única forma de despertar a Blancanieves y Aurora. * El taparrabos del ogro - se compone de los restos de los vestidos de las princesas de Disney: los trapos de Blancanieves, el vestido de pueblo de Bella, el vestido de campesina de Aurora, y el vestuario de limpieza de Cenicienta. Además, sus pendientes son las conchas del sostén de Ariel. * Mary Ilene Caselotti, el nombre de la periodista - una referencia a Mary Costa (la voz de Aurora), Ilene Woods (la voz de Cenicienta) y Adriana Caselotti (la voz de Blancanieves). * La escena final de la pelea en la parte superior del Woolworth Building - un homenaje al clímax similar en Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, y The Little Mermaid. * Cuando Giselle cae en Nueva York - una referencia a The Nightmare Before Christmas y Alice in Wonderland. * Edward va a buscar a la chica con una voz hermosa, como el Príncipe Felipe en Sleeping Beauty, el Príncipe Eric en The Little Mermaid, y el Príncipe Florian en Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Las referencia específicas a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs son: * La casa de Giselle - similar a la cabaña de los enanos. * La llamada de Giselle a los animales - se originó a partir de las notas musicales de cuando Blancanieves canta en el pozo. * Giselle usa dos diamantes azules en sus ojos - como Mudito hace. * El Príncipe Edward y Giselle cabalgan hacia la puesta del sol - un tributo a la final de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Narissa se disfraza de bruja - al igual que la Reina Grimhilde. * "Beso de amor verdadero", canción cantada por el príncipe Edward y Giselle - similar a "One Song" y "Some Day My Prince Will Come". * "Happy Working Song" - un homenaje a "Whistle While You Work" * Cuando Giselle encuentra a una persona de estatura baja le llama "Gruñón". * El Príncipe Edward llama a la televisión "Espejo Mágico" - una referencia al Espejo Mágico de la Reina Grimhilde. * Las manzanas envenenadas de Narissa - una referencia a la manzana envenenada de la Reina Grimhilde. * Churchill, Harline y Smith, la firma de abogados donde Robert trabaja - una referencia a los escritores de canciones de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline y Paul J. Smith. * El caramelo de la manzana envenenada muestra la misma apariencia en forma de cráneo como la manzana envenenada de la película cuando salió por primera vez de la poción antes de que se pusiera roja. * Al igual que la manzana envenenada de Blancanieves, la muerte dormida se desgasta con el beso de amor verdadero. * Cuando Giselle da un mordisco de la manzana envenenada, ella cae al suelo como Blancanieves hace. ''Cinderella'' Las referencia específicas a Cinderella son: * El carro de Giselle cuando va al castillo - se hizo sobre la base de la carroza de la boda de Cenicienta y el Príncipe. * Giselle se envuelve en una toalla con la ayuda de dos pájaros - una referencia a la escena del baño de Cenicienta durante "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". * Durante la canción "Happy Working Song", cuando Giselle friega el suelo su reflejo se ve en cada una de las burbujas que flotan alrededor de la habitación - un tributo a la secuencia de "Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale". * Giselle utiliza las cortinas de Robert y Morgan y una alfombra para hacer sus vestidos - una referencia a la vestimenta que los ratones amigos de Cenicienta hacen para ella * Robert y Giselle se miran a los ojos cuando bailan - al igual que hicieron el Príncipe y Cenicienta. * El hechizo de la manzana enveneneada entra en vigor cuando el reloj marque la medianoche - una referencia al uso de hechizo a la medianoche en Cinderella. * Giselle pierde su zapato transparente, que del Príncipe Edward pone el pie de Nancy y pasa a ser el ajuste perfecto - un tributo a la final de Cinderella. * "El Gran Duque" es el nombre del hotel donde Edward y Nathaniel se quedan - una referencia al personaje de Cinderella. * El apellido de Nancy es Tremaine - una referencia a la madrastra de Cenicienta, Lady Tremaine. Narissa también hace referencia a ella siendo la madrastra del Príncipe Edward. ''Sleeping Beauty'' Las referencia específicas a Sleeping Beauty son: * El aspecto animado de Edward fue inspirado en el Príncipe Felipe. * Narissa se transforma en un dragón - así como Maléfica hace al final de Sleeping Beauty. * Giselle recrea el príncipe de sus sueños con sus amigos animales - una referencia a la escena en la que los animales amigos de Aurora dan uso a la ropa del Príncipe Felipe para hacerse pasar por el príncipe de sus sueños. * El baile que hace con Edward con Nathaniel - un homenaje a la escena en la que el Príncipe Felipe baila con el Rey Huberto. * El apellido de Robert y Morgan es Phillip - una referencia al Príncipe Felipe. * La secretaria de Robert, Sam, lleva el nombre en inglés del caballo del Príncipe Felipe, Samson. ''Mary Poppins'' Las referencias específicas a Mary Poppins son: * Julie Andrews, quien interpretó a Mary Poppins, proporciona la voz de narración en Enchanted. * Los Banks, la pareja que se divorcia - una referencia a los padres de la familia Banks. * La mujer anciana con alpiste del autobús y más tarde en el parque - un tributo a la mujer de las palomas. * El actor Harvey Evans, que aparece bailando con otros ancianos en "That's How You Know", también bailó como un deshollinador de Mary Poppins. ''The Little Mermaid'' Las referencias específicas a The Little Mermaid son: * Jodi Benson, quien interpreta a Sam, la secretaria de Robert, es la voz de Ariel. * La postura en la que Giselle se apolla en el maniquí del príncipe de sus sueños es similar a la de Ariel cuando se apolla en la estatua del Príncipe Eric. * Los pendientes del Troll son las conchas que Ariel lleva. * Como Giselle mira los peces de la pecera en la oficina de Robert, se hoye una versión instrumental de "Part of Your World" de fondo. * "That's How You Know" - un homenaje a "Under the Sea" y "Kiss the Girl" a través de su ritmo calypso. * Cuando Giselle se cepilla el pelo en el comienzo de la parte animada de la película, lo hace del mismo modo que Ariel lo hace con un tenedor. * Durante la canción "That's How You Know", Giselle y Robert están en un barco como Ariel y Eric estaban en "Kiss the Girl". * Un peluche de un perro pastor se encuentra en el sofá del apartamento de Robert, una referencia a Max, el perro de Eric. * Cuando el Príncipe Edward y Giselle se reúnen en el apartamento de Robert le da vueltas en el aire, de la misma manera que el príncipe Eric gira a Ariel después de transformarse en humana. * En la habitación de Morgan hay una pequeña figura de Ariel en su estante superior, con Ariel sentada en una concha de color rosa. * La Reina Narissa observa a Giselle a través de una burbuja, al igual que hace Úrsula para observar a Ariel. ''Beauty and the Beast'' Las referencias específicas a Beauty and the Beast son: * Una rosa en una campana de cristal se ve en casa de Giselle - una referencia a la rosa de Beauty and the Beast. * Giselle se extiende hasta una colina cubierta de hierba con los brazos extendidos en "That's How You Know", una referencia a una escena similar de Bella en Beauty and the Beast. * Nathaniel ve un novela que cuenta con el tema musical de Beauty and the Beast, y en la que aparece la actriz Paige O'Hara, quien da la voz de Bella. * Los personajes la telenovela que ve Nathaniel: Angela, Jerry y Ogden - una referencia a la Angela Lansbury (voz de la Sra. Potts), Jerry Orbach (voz de Lumiere) y David Ogden Stiers (voz de Din Don). * El traje de baile de Robert se asemeja a la ropa de baile de Bestia. * Cuando Giselle se está muriendo en los brazos de Robert, le susurra: "Por favor no me dejes". Bella dijo lo mismo a Bestia cuando se estaba muriendo. * Cuando Giselle y Robert se despiden tras llegar Edward, el príncipe Edward mira su reflejo en la espada, una referencia a Gastón durante su intento de proponer matrimonio a Bella. * El clímax de Beauty and the Beast cuando llueve en la persecución en el tejado del castillo, se hace referencia en el final de Enchanted. * Durante la canción "That's How You Know", una mujer se muestra con un tocado de candelabros, una referencia a Lumiere. * Al final, como se cierra el libro de cuentos, la tienda se llama Libros de Epstein. Una referencia a Alvin Epstein, que fue la voz del Librero en Beauty and the Beast. ''Mulan'' Las referencias específicas a Mulan son: * Giselle lleva una espada en la batalla contra Narissa en forma de dragón - un tributo a la lucha final de Mulán contra Shan Yu. * Pip ayuda a Giselle a derrotar Narissa, como Mushu ayuda a derrotar a Shan Yu. * La forma en que los animales ayudan vestir a Giselle es similar al de las mujeres chinas cuando visten a Mulán. * Morgan está usando un uniforme de karate, al igual que cuando Mulán está en su entrenamiento para luchar contra los Hunos. Otras referencias Las referencias a otras películas de Disney son: * Judy Kuhn hace un cameo como uno de los residentes en el edificio de Robert, la cual es la voz cantante de Pocahontas. * La forma en la que el troll grita cuando sale despedido en el aire, es similar al grito de Goofy cuando tiene un accidente. * Mientras Edward está viendo la tele, se ve una escena de Fun and Fancy Free con Mortimer Snerd. * Cuando Edward cambia de canal durante la novela que ve Nathaniel, se oye la música de la escena de los Elefantes Rosas de Dumbo se puede escuchar antes de volver a la telenovela, a petición de Nathaniel. * "Bella Notte", el restaurante italiano al que Giselle, Robert y Morgan van a comer - un homenaje a la canción "Bella Notte" de Lady and the Tramp. * Giselle saca la Espada de Edward de la pista de baile - una referencia a la película The Sword in the Stone. * Giselle dice que hizo su vestido de seda al girar en su rueca. Esto hace referencia a la rueca en Sleeping Beauty, y también dice que los ratones y conejos la ayudaron con la costura, una referencia a cuando los ratones hicieron el vestido de Cenicienta en Cinderella. * Giselle, Narrissa, Nathaniel y Edward tienen acción en vivo y formas de animación - una referencia a James and the Giant Peach, cuando James se mete en el melocotón. * Cuando Nathaniel cierra el medallón con la imagen de Narissa, lo hace de la misma manera que el Profesor Rátigan hizo en una escena de The Great Mouse Detective. * Mientras Giselle está buscando una boca apropiada para su maniquí de Príncipe, coloca una oruga como boca, la cual tiene un bigote, al igual que Merlín en The Sword in the Stone. * Susan Sarandon, quien interpreta a la reina Narissa era la voz de la Araña en James and the Giant Peach. * La forma en que el Troll termina la canción "True Love's Kiss", es como la forma en la que Shere Khan termina "That's What Friends Are For". * Edward brota de una alcantarilla cuando entra en Nueva York, al igual que hace Roger Rabbit cuando aparece en la Fábrica Acme en Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * La forma en que Pip se desliza a través de un cable es como la forma en la que los Niños Perdidos se deslizan a través de una liana en Peter Pan. * Al principio, cuando la reina Narissa ve a Giselle con su burbuja mágica, la llama "ratita del bosque", en referencia a la película Aladdin, donde Aladdín a menudo es llamado "rata callejera". * Se puede observar a Nemo en la mochila de Morgan. Categoría:Enchanted